Force Multiplier
If you want to make a character, sign up (http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MerchantofDeath/New_Roleplay). I am only writing this, but if you would want to add a character or make an opinion, go to the link. 'Characters:' MerchantofDeath *Name: David Adams *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: SCAR-H w/Holographic Sight and M203, G18, Barret .50cal, AA-12 shotgun (not every gun is used during missions) *Rank: Captain *Gear: Digital Camo, Prototype A.T.L., Yellow lensed combat shades, Crosscom communication, body armor. *Bio: David Adams, born in Towson, Missouri, is a 34 year old caucausian that has served in both Afganistan and Iraq prior to his service in the 19th. Since David was also a Ranger, he has served in many special operations, such as the capture of Henry Callahan, a famous homegrown Terrorist. Bumblebeeprime09 *Name: Yassen Gregorovich *Faction: Mercenary (He sides with whoever pays him the most money) *Weapons: Any decent weapon he gets his hands on *Rank: None (He's not in any military force) *Gear: Again, anything decent he gets his dirty little hands on *Bio: Yassen Gregorovich is a mysterious assassin, a shady mercenary. He will kill anyone, as long as whoever wants the target dead pays him a profitable sum of money. If he is paid more money by the target, his previous contractor will become Yassen's new target. Delta 4-7 *Name: Richard Bryce *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: M4 CQBR w/Holographic Sight, Grip, Flashlight & Woodland Camo, Taurus Raging Bull, Experimental XMR-188 Portable Minigun *Rank: Sergeant Major *Gear: Black BDU Jacket, Black Jeans, Multicam Vest/Armor, Black Baseball Cap with Ballistic goggles covering front *Bio: A 35 year old former Marine, Bryce was known as the "big man on campus" in his old platoon. He served in command positions for 8 of his 11 years as a Marine, and is acreddited with the destruction of over a dozen insurgent safehouses in Afghanistan. Sgt. Sprinkles *Name: John Grant *Faction: 19th Joint Ops group *Weapons: HK418(prototype weapon I made),Mp7 with ACOG sight *Rank: First Lieutenant *Gear: Light tactical vest, CS10 gas mask,Full body suit with hood. *Bio: An ex-Navy Seal who fought in the afghan war. A soldier who only cares about his job nothing else. CAPace1 *Name: Joseph Ramsey *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: M24 (.338 Lupua Magnum caliber),M1911 MEU, Marine Corps Fighting Knife *Rank: Staff Sergeant *Gear: Standered issue Marine Corps MARPAT uniform, CIRAS tatical vest, Nomex Flight gloves, and MICH helmet *Bio: Being born in Texas and raisedon a ranch lets you have practice shooting from the day you can walk, and Staff Sergeant Ramsey proves this. 80 succesful missions as a Force Recon operative, pinpiont shooting, and an impressive kill score makes this Marine Scout Sniper a true Marine. He does have problems mouthing off though.... XDEATHMAN4aP90X *Name:Cody "Sarge" Belenski *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons:P90 Extended Magazines, Desert Eagle,Tactical knife. *Rank:Sergeant *Gear: Digital Camo, Night Vision/Thermal Goggles, ammo pouches. *Bio: Cody is mostly known by the motto, "You don't live HARDCORE UNLESS YOU KILL HARDCORE!" Served in SOCOM for 10 years before joining the 19th, and participated in numerous operations. Seijana *Name: Majinji Cetewayo *Faction: People's Freedom Movement *Weapons: AK47, M1911, machete *Rank: Sergeant *Gear: Grenades, lighter, various pouches and bags, camo jeans and a sleeveless top, both with various combat modifications, medium length dreadlocks and a bandana, fingerless gloves and a combat facepaint tin with a wide range of colours *Bio: Majinji grew up in South Africa fighting the racist society alongside a number of fellow blacks in a particularly violent manner. Since then, she has been unable to tolerate discrimination or tyranny and is wanted by several nations for her terrorist actions against regimes she has disliked. Realising the increasingly unstable World is ideal to fight for her Anarchistic ideology of a free humanity, she has become something of a herione among the People's Movement, who she has since officially joined. CaptainGalexy *Name: Axel Drake *Faction: Mercenary *Weapons: M16A4 w/ Holographic, Desert Eagle(s), Dual Gauntlet Knives, Napalm Cans *Rank: None *Gear: Spiked up hair red/black, Doctor Mask(more like a dock black outline and red inside), jean jacket, black graveyard ripped jeans, ghost rancher shoes. *Bio: 30 years old, and known as "Doctor Phantom". He remains hidden in the shadows, mostly working on his weapons design, until he gets called for work, thats when you would want to keep your distance from his dangerous mood Soldier of Fortune *Name: Henry Robert Torres *Faction: 19th Joint Operations Group *Weapons: M4A1 Carbine with M26 Shotgun and ACOG scope. .44 Magnum Revolver. Knife. *Rank: Corporal *Gear: Digital camo standard 19th uniform with NVG attached to helmet. *Bio: Born into a family whose sons have served the U.S. Army since 1776, Torres grew up knowing his eventual proffesion and managed to get accepted into the Green Berets. Henry has served in Afghanistan with a bronze star earned along with two purple hearts, Henry has been working deep in Russia against Ultranationalist forces since 2010, his family has a proud military heritage and his devotion is almost without equal due to his families past and strong urge not to disapoint their legacy. Members of Adam's Squad David Adams: Leader Richard Bryce: Heavy Weapons John Grant: Specialist Joseph Ramesy: Sniper Cody Belenski: Special Operations George Loors: Explosives/ Heavy Weapons Alan Smith: Intelligence/computers Story Prologue Paris, France May 12, 2011 David Adams sipped his drink as he read the newspaper. "Ahhhhhh...." he sighed, as he finished sipping his favorite drink here in Europe, Mezzo Mix. He continued reading his newspaper, which talked about how the new French President was going to make sure that France would never have to fight alone again, after recently signing a treaty which allowed other E.U. nations to serve in it's military. Everything else; boring. David put down his paper, and left a tip on the table. He walked out of the cafe's metal fence door, and walked along the street. It was a nice day today, medium temperatures, no clouds in the sky. David smiled, he heard it was going to be like this all week. He continued walking, and made a turn down the road that led to the Lourve Art Museum. Cars passed down the road at high speeds on both sides. They glimmered as the sun's rays hit them, forcing David to close his eyes a little. When he opened them again, he could see a black van speeding down the road. Behind them, four French Police cars screeched behind them. There was no time to think. David assessed the situation very quickly. The speed of the vehicles: seventy miles an hour and about four or three armed men in the van. David quickly grabbed into his jacket, but noticed that the sky was flickering. God dammit, thought David. He tried as fast as he could to get his pistol out, but now the whole scenery was being distorted. ---- Fort Grant, Nevada. 1610 hours, March 10, 2013 "Greg, stop the simulation!!" yelled David, taking off the equipment from inside the V.R. capsule. He pushed open the capsule door, and sat upright on the capsule. Chief Technician Greg Pierre was typing on his computer, already trying to figure out what went wrong. "What the hell happened?, " asked David, who was now frowning ", everything was fine. The weather, the crowds, the accuracy; and then all of the sudden it starts glitching up." Greg was still typing, but managed to look over the screen. "I don't know," he said ", I just don't know. Everything was fine on my screen, then all of the sudden, bang, the program starts to fritz......" "Maybe it's because you youngsters need to stop playing video games....." said General Michael Roone, who was laying on the side of the door that went into the VR room. "General!" said David and Greg at the same time, standing at attention. Michael Roone was now chuckling, and both Greg and David were confused. "Greg, greg, greg," said Roone, patting Greg jokingly on the back ", when are you going to learn that this old man can hack a firewall." Greg's eyes widened, and David was now also laughing. "This. THIS was you, sir?" said Greg, looking at the computer console. " Hell yes, soldier," said Roone ,"so you might want to start practicing with safety a little better." Greg was obviously pissed at being beaten, but he held it under his calm exterior. "Now," said Roone, letting go of Greg, who went to his computer to fix his defences, "David. The man I needed to speak to." "What the mission, sir?" asked David eagerly. General Roone smiled, "don't be to eager son, you arn't going on a mission today, persay." Roone walked over to the V.R. capsule, and sat down. "I need you to go out east to Georgia. We have some new recruits coming in, and I need one of my best to help train those F.N.G's." Roone layed down in the capsule and began putting the simulation gear on. "You better get going, David. Flight's already waiting for you. Dismissed." David saluted, and started walking out of the room. Great, ''he thought, more babysitting.'' David exited the door, and could hear Roone saying to Greg ," make the setting Jungle, time of day: night and ten hostiles. I want to relive some of my memories." Greg said obidently ," yes sir." ---- On a C-17 above the Mideastern United States 2200 hours, March 10, 2013 "The problem is this," said U.S. Ambassdor Berchman at the recent U.N. assembly ", unless we unite together to stop the increase in violence; we are going to be facing a worldwide crisis." There were murmers in the crowd, and Berchman was now looking around nervously. The Ambassdor from China stood up, outraged, and said ", it is easy for your country to say that, since you don't have a problem of your own. My government is still trying to fight the Red Dragon rebels in the southern provinces." There was more yelling, and that was when David turned off the T.V. He sat back in his chair, thinking about what he saw. The world had certainly gone to shit lately. More shit, ''thought David, grinning. For a soldier, David was pretty familiar with politics. After doing a couple of 'non-existant' missions, he had certainly changed the political power play. Warlords, Dictators, Terrorists; they had all faced one of the edge's of American's many spears. He put his seat back in a recline position. A soldier came up to him and offered a drink, but David waved him off. He needed some sleep before he was training the 'newbies'. He closed his eyes, and quickly he was in deep sleep. ---- ''You'll never amount to anything, ''Yassen Gregorovich's father said, ''you'll be like your worthless brother. '' Boy, how wrong his father was thought Yassen, laying prone on a roof. Millions upon millions of dollars constantly came to him after finishing a contract, and all he had to do was kill some people. After doing about thousands of contracts from every lowlife drug dealer to buisnessman, he had found himself to be pretty successful. He had a house by the Mediterranean, a summerhome in the Alps, and even more women than contracts. But, he liked to save alot a money. He didn't buy his own weapons, not even his own transportation. That the costumer supplied. Even though they sometimes complained at first, he always got the cash when he killed the target. But this customer, this one was strange. He only spoke to him through his messengers, and he there were always the wierd meeting locations. "Just remember not to miss," said the last messenger he saw, before he dissappeared into the crowd in that Innsbruck street. Yassen had to drive a hundred fucking miles just to get to Berlin. Yassen adjusted the sight on his recently supplied silenced Draganov sniper rifle, making sure it was at the right distance. He checked down his sight once, and even though the street lights shined a little into his scope, he was fine. ''Strange target, too, he thought. Why anyone would want to kill the President of the European Union Council, he would never know. And with a Draganov !?!?! That didn't suit his tastes; since he would rather use a flintlock to snipe his target, it would probably be nicer. Just focus, you idiot, ''he heard his brother's voice telling him. Yassen looked down the sight, a put the blond headed man between his sight's. His index finger gently pulled on the trigger and, almost as quickly has he pulled, the bullet came through the silenced barrel. The President of the E.U. Council's head exploded infront of the large crowd of party goers, and many began to scream. The President pulse was checked by his security guards, and they rushed him to a hospital. He died at 1:00 A.M., while Yassen was already in a safehouse outside of Berlin. The authority's found Yassen's gun on the roof, and immediatly brought it in for investigation. Chapter 1: Training Road leading to Camp Eisenhower, Georgia March 11, 2013 ".....oh, and then there was when we went down to Kahandar, and I managed to take one guy's head off," said Joseph Ramsey ", seriously, head an everything." The bus had about nine soldiers in it right now, including Joseph Ramsey, John Grant, and Richard Bryce. "Do you have to be so graphic," asked one airforce pilot ", 'cause I'm eating my lunch here." Joseph looked at the pilot, but went back to talking. "I'd like it too if you'd stop," said John Grant, laying back againist the window. "Hey, that's alot of balls coming from a weirdo who's wearing gas mask," said Joseph, grinning. John looked at him ", at least this 'man' could probably out shoot you in target practice." Joseph was furious, and started walking toward John. John did the same, before Richard entered the picture. "If I need too," said Richard, with his huge arms crossed ", I will smash your heads together like two walnuts. So both of you better sit down." Just then, an Major is the front took notice. "What the fuck is going on back there!?" he yelled. All three of them saluted ", nothing, sir!" The Major eyed Joseph and John, but nodded at Richard in agreement with his actions. "Then sit the fuck down then," said the Major, going back to talking with his friend. John and Joseph went to sit back down, and John did the same. Richard went back to reading his book, when a finger tapped his shoulder. Richard turned his head, and saw a smiling face in front of him. "That was some pretty heavy shit," said Cody "Sarge" Belenski. "Thanks," said Richard. ---- "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING, YOU PUSSIES. YOU NEED TO RUN THAT OBSTACLE COURSE!!!!!!!" yelled the 19th Joint Ops Drill Sergeant. Even though there were many men and women here that were higher in rank than the Sergeant, they were basicly now privates in the 19th; until they completed their training. Richard ran through the obstacle course quite well, but managed to help other soldiers that were stuck in the mud, or couldn't climb up the climbing wall. Cody Belenski excelled at the obstacle course, completing it in just two minutes. Joseph Ramsey and John Grant, since the discovery of their temporay hatred, were too busy pushing each other off the logs. It took only five minutes for the course to be completed by all twenty people, and they all quickly met Captain David Adams. He was smiling as they came in battered, bruised, and partially bloody. "That is what it is going to feel like for you during training, and when you participate in the 19th's missions," said David while inspecting the new recruits, "each one of you is going to get this treatment in their whole service with the 19th, and I hope that each one of you know that this is going to keep getting worse. This is no walk in the park. Not another patch to put on your uniform so that you can say that you can jump out of a fucking helicopter. This is going to show you what your going to be dealing with, whether it's terrorists, rebels, or your common day molotov throwing protester." David flicked his eyes for a moment, and saw Joseph and John getting chewed on by a Drill Sergeant, and flicked back to the troops. "Now, I know you may think you can't survive this, but you can do this. You are all the best in your branches, and with you all working together, I'm sure you'll get used to it. Now, Sergeant, do the honors." The Sergeant next to him smiled an evil smile , and turned to troops. "Alright. Time for some F.U.N. Two Mile Run, come on people," said the Sergeant, leading the recruits off. David walked over to Joseph and John, who immediatly saluted when he came walking towards him. "Both of you," said David ," ten times on the obstacle course, NOW!!!! I will not take this kind of behavior in the 19th." The men began to run for the begginning of the course, with the Drill Sergeant chasing them shortly behind. ''I love this, ''thought David, before walking toward his quarters. ---- Day 1 of Training Camp Eisenhower, Georgia 0500 hours , March 12, 2013, John and Joseph's legs hurt after running the obstacle course for about an hour, but both of them were sleeping. In fact, the whole barracks was sleeping, including Cody and Richard. Just then, Cpt David Adams came into the room, with two Drill Sergeants on both sides of him. He looked outside of the door, and nodded to the trumpeter. The trumpeter took one big puff of air, and blew into the microphone. All of the barracks soundspeakers began to echo with trumpet playing, and all of the recruits began to get out of bed. John and Joseph both nearly fell out of their bed's, and they began to get there clothes on quickly. Cody and Richard were already standing to attention, along with the rest of the recruits. "Alright ladies," said David ", today is going to be fun. We're going to do some technology demonstrations, and I'll bet you'll enjoy it. But first, two mile run and one run through the obstacle course, pronto!!." The recruits saluted, and began filing out of the barracks. David stared at each one of them, wondering which would be ''his ''recruits. '' An hour later, the deeds were done. Everyone was panting by the time they arrived at 'The Range", which took up most of the base. "Alright," said David Adams, while getting his gear put on ", this is the weapons training, in case you didn't know. First, we're going to seperate into groups. These groups are going to be with you for all four days, and maybe even combat. So, Richard Bryce, Cody Belenski, Joseph Ramesy, John Grant, Alan Smith, and George Loors; your with me." The men began to walk out of the crowd; with John and Joseph both glaring at each other. David continued ", second, you need to introduce yourself to the group. No one's going to be a fucking lone wolf in the 19th, we are a team. Third, each of you will get your weapons, and you'll go out into "the range" for demonstrations and training. Alright, that's all I have to say, dismissed." The recruits listened to their names being shouted out by the other officers, and they would join into their respective groups. David had already finished putting on his gear, and turned toward his new men. "Alright, my name is David Adams, and I've served in the Army Rangers for a about 10 years. I don't take any bullshit if you bullshit with me, but I can be friendly," said David, before pointing to the man besides him. "Richard Bryce, U.S. Marine Corps. I served in Afganistan for a loooonnnggg time, and I have some kill reports to prove it. I follow orders, and I finish the job. All you need to know about me." Richard nudged the next man, Cody, and he began to speak. "My name is Cody Belenski, and I served with SOCOM. I did some pretty 'black' stuff in some nice shitholes. When I get in there, combat; my friend's tell me that I can be one badass motherfucker." " PFC. Alan Smith, Airforce . I have a pretty good shot, but I'm mostly known for my computer skills. I was a BIG nerd with computers in college, and I'm still am. I destroyed about 90% of all hacker's attempts to attack our nation's infanstucture, which is why I got accepted for this." "Specialist George Loors, Army Sappers. I'm very good with explosives, and I mean very. One bridge need to be blown up, no problem. Can't find a guy to blow up an explosive shock wave resistant building, I can." "Joseph Ramsey, Marine Force Recon; at your service. I've taken out about maybe.........one thousand targets. I've got a crack shot, and I gaurantee that I'll take out my target. I'll have to admit, though; I do have a pretty big mouth. I got kicked down a couple ranks, litterally." Finally, they got to John Grant, who was looking at them all through his gas mask. "John Grant, Navy SEALS. I served in Afganistan for along time, including in the beginning. I was one of the guys that were sent into Pakistan to find our favorite neighborhood terrorist, Osama bin Laden." Joseph was surprised, and impressed, with John now. "Jesus man, that's awesome. Now, can you tell us what's with the mask." John looked at Joseph, almost like he was trying to stare into his soul, and said ," It was 2004. We were sent to the Northern Provinces to look for some Black Market Areas. We did find one, except they had some fancy chemical weapons. Everyone, including me, got sprayed with it; and I was the only one who survived that. I wear this because at any time, everything can quickly go to shit." Joseph frowned, ashamed that he had offended him the day before. "Hey man, I'm sorry about the other day. You're pretty cool, actually; I hope there's no hard feelings?" John nodded, and extended his hand. Joseph grabbed it firmly, and shook it. "Aw," said David, pretending to cry ", ain't this sweet. Now, if you can stop being a women and pause 'Pretty Woman; we do have to do somethings." Joseph and John both nodded to David, and he said "Alright, follow me, I'll show you to the demonstration area." ---- 1000 hours "Now, here are some of the crown jewels that shows what the 19th is all about," said David, showing his men the tech. Their eyes glowed like they were in a candy store, and they immediatly started to run toward the weapons. "This here is the M.U.L.E. drone," said Davids, moving the huge machine with a controller ", it can carry huge loads of equipment, and can even shot your enemies when you have a turrent variant. David continued down the row, and picked up a sniper rifle. "Joseph," he said ," you see that target over there?" Joseph looked up, and saw a target up on a tower. "Yep," said Joseph. "I want you to turn in the slightly off the target, and fire your rifle." Joseph was suprised, no one had ever asked him to fire slightly to the left ''. But he agreed, and aimed the rifle. He pulled on the trigger, and the bullet exited the chamber. And as if it was magic, the bullet suddenly made a sharp turn, and hit the target. "Smart Ammuntion. Probably the next best thing for warfare," said David, extending his hands. Joseph put the rifle in David's hands, and exclaimed ", that was awesome!!!" David smiled, you haven't seen nothing yet. David talked about the multitude of weapons and tech; crosscom communication, heat/night vision googles, portable unmanned drones, and other things. Finally, David got to the the A.T.L. designator. "This thing you see here," said David, pointing to the sleek object, " links to you crosscom, and allows you to accurately designate your target. I'm going to show you how to do this: since we have an artillery strike available." He turned to look down the large range, and closed one of his eyes. David saw a small red circle with a dot in it, and aimed it at the old T-72 tank. "This is Cpt. David Adams, I'm requesting a artillery strike on this position, over." He waited a couple seconds for a reply, and a voice said, "roger that". The whole group waited a couple more seconds, before they heard the sounds of heavy metal tearing the air. The rounds, all of them, hit directly on top of the tank; which exploded into a flower. Chapter 2: Hunting the Hunter Gregorovich's house 1000 hours Yassen Gregorovich sat under his luxurious lamp, sipping a shot of scotch. He breathed a sigh of relief, the sniper they found on the roof belonged to a person that didn't exist. He had purchased it from the black market and when they coped, they found out that the buyer had long deserted the city. Gregorovich's thoughts were rudely interrupted when the his cell phone rang. Not taking his eyes off the view outside, he picked up his phone in his pocket, flipped it open. "Gregorovich speaking." "I have need of your service." A mysterious voice erupted from the other side of the phone. "I need the Prime Minister of the Russian Federation, plus his family dead." Gregorovich shuddered a little. "To get within firing distance, you have to be at the right place at the right time. Impossible, not to mention lethal." A full minute passed before the contractor replied, "It appears that your reputation is quite bluffing." "No." Yassen replied, "I'll take the job. You will have to provide everything I need plus the price." "None of my concern. Your needs make no difference to me." Yassen smiled behind his phone. "You've got a deal." 1300 hours Gergorovich piloted his personal Ka-52 onto the small helipad in a small airfield. The helicopter sprayed dust everywhere as he powered down his motors, climbing out of the pilot's seat. A four engine jet, Gregorovich recognized as an Airbus A340-600 sat on the tarmac. A man with a hood and sunglasses stood, beckoning Gregorovich to board. "We'll take care of your chopper. Step aboard and have a drink." Yassen walked the staircase into the aircraft. Champagne filled his nose as his client stood clinking glasses with Gregorovich. "I can provide all the other things, weapons, equipment." Gregorovich negotiated. "What I need is a stage to begin my task." The client cocked his head after he took another sip. "You came unarmed." He was responded by Gergorovich pulling out his twin Walther P99s. "Very well then." He handed Yassen a paper. "You'll find everything inside." The mercenary turned to leave, but stopped. "I better get paid." Then he was gone. 2000 hours. ''Fucking cold, ''thought Yassen, as he sat on top of the a Russian Highrise. The building was old and decrepit, but it was a very good vantage point. He turned toward the sniper case, and pulled the rifle out with his gloved hands. A GOL sniper rifle, an excellent way to kill the prime minister. He pulled the bipod down on the rifle, and set it down. He checked the sights, adjusting it so he could kill the Prime Minister as soon as he got out of his car. He smiled, the Prime Minister was going to be a ''little suprised when that happened. ---- Minutes passed and the Prime Minister was still not yet at his confrence. "I would like to be there before my drink goes dry," said the Prime Minister to his driver, holding his drink calmly. "I'm sorry, sir," said the driver, focused on the road ", it's just that this traffic...." The Prime Minister waved his hands ", no worries, just get me to my confrence." The driver nodded, and pushed his foot on the pedal double. The limo speeded faster that the other cars in the Prime Minister's convoy. It was about five minutes, about ten minutes if the driver followed the speed limits, when the Prime Minister arrived. The Prime Minister opened the door, being greeted by numerous guests. "Welcome, Prime Minister Nikitin," said the greeter. That was the last thing that Nikitin ever heard. A bullet entered the back of Nikitin's head, killing him instantly. Blood splashed the greeter and two guests, and screaming began. The security officers managed to check his pulse, and he was still rushed to the hospital. Yuri was already back to his home, drinking a wine and watching the news. ---- March 13, 2013 Camp Eisenhower, Georgia. David watched the news unravel on CNN in horror , with his teammate's doing the same. "BREAKING NEWS," said the newsman, standing right infront of a hospital in the cold ", we have recieved reports that Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Nikitin has been pronounced dead in Russian Moscow hospital. Police and FSB forces are still trying to find the killer, but it's been so far a failure....." David turned off the TV, and faced toward his group. "Listen," he said calmly ", we've only been here for about two days of training, but I think we're ready for this." Richard Bryce came from the back, pushing away John Grant and Joseph "Joe" Ramsey. "Ready for what?" asked Richard. David turned and stared at the group, who were all wide-eyed. "We're going on a mission," said David ", somewhere in Eastern Europe. That's one of the things I know." ---- March 13, 2013 People's Freedom Movement HQ, Seattle Majinji Cetewayo walked down a spray-painted hallway, toward Howard Smith's office. The building was pretty compact, unlike their other building in Poland. But Majinji didn't mind; she had lived in worse conditions anyway. She walked down another hallway, and opened a door to Albert William's office. He was talking to someone on the phone, and he held up his hand to Majinji. "No, just tell him that if he keeps doing jobs like that in the future, he's going to have so much money that he could wash his balls off in them," said Albert ", and give him a little 'incentive' will ya?" Albert then hung up the phone, and focused his attention on Majinji. "So," he said, putting his finger into a delta shape. "Who was that you were talking too?," asked Majinii, looking at Albert puzzled. "Oh," he said nervously ", I was talking to Dominic about our....''good ''friend...." Majinji snorted in anger ", why do we need to use the Fat Cat's instrument for their destruction? I think I could do it just fine." Albert got out of his chair, with his buisness suit still in shape, and walked over to Majinji. "Baby," he said, grabbing both of her arms lightly ", I want our organization to keep fighting, and I'm sure as hell that I won't lose you." Majinji wanted to smile, but she held her scowl. "I still think it's wrong," she said, turning away. Albert frowned a little, but quickly thought of something to say. "Think of it this way," said Albert ", we're showing the fascists their true faces by using their own weapons againist them." Majinji thought about this, and grasped Albert lovingly. "How do you always convince me?," she asked. Albert, almost blushing, said ", I don't know. I guess I know my way with words." ---- March 14, 2013 A town outside of Prague David Adams sat watching the farms going by from the Black Hawk. He had finished reading a report on the HVT, known as 'The B3a5T' on the internet. The target was a very itteligent computer hacker named Boleslaw Dudec, a graduate from M.I.T. He was famous for internet hackings in the Pentagon, NORAD, and other important location. And he was suspected of knowing about the assasinations of the Russian Prime Minister and EU President. "ETA five minutes," said the pilot of the heli. David nodded, and yelled to his squad. "Alright, everyone lock and load. We're going to be hitting some rough shit soon." "What kind of shit?" asked Cody, putting a fresh clip into his P90. "Shit as in rebels," said John Grant ", Poland has been turned into a warzone by Communist rebels in Ukraine." Joseph budged into the conversation, "looks like someone did his homework..." John looked over his right shoulder, not even afraid of falling from the right opening of the Black Hawk ", yeah Joe, I did." The Black Hawk continued on it's straight course until it got outside of Prague, which had smoke and sounds of fighting almost splurting out of it. Small Arms fire began to hit the hull of the Black Hawk, and David retailated by firing some warning shots. The Black Hawk began to descend, and the volley of small arms fire began to increase. As soon as the heli touched the ground, the team entered a warzone. David jumped out first, hit the ground, and quickly ran over to a rundown concrete wall for cover. The rest of the team followed him, with Richard taking a position near a hole for suppresing fire. "Alright," said David, pointing to random members of the team, " Cody, John, Joseph; I need you to give me, Rich, and Loors a distraction while we head to the HVT's location. It's a couple of blocks from here, and we're going to need everything focused on you guys....." "Oh, how fun," said Joseph sarcastically, who quickly shut up when John nudged him in the chest. "Alright, now let's move out," said David. David, Richard, and George ran out from behind the concrete wall, and into the ruined street. Richard was huffing as he ram with the XMR; and so did George when running with the AT4. David turned his head, and saw that the rest of the team was doing their jobs as decoys. He quickly tapped a button on his head, and closed his right eye. He could now see John's view, and he could see that the bullets were flying at his feet. He quickly moved John's camera up with his head, and saw a small deli. "John," he said, getting out of Crosscom, "get to that deli in front of you. It'll give you a good postition againist the rebels. "Roger that," replied John. David went back to running, and took a quick cover near a burnt out Yugo. The sky, even with an ugly grey clouds covering it, gave out enough light for David to see the sniper in the apartment complex. "Get your asses over here," he wispered to Richard and George. Quickly, Richard and Loors took cover, and David faced them. "We've got a sniper on the fourth floor of that apartment building over there," said David, pointing toward the building through the car, "George, think you can take him out?" Before David finished his sentance, George had already gotten up, aimed his AT4, and fired it; sending dust flying up from the ground. The rocket hit the sniper's location, sending bricks and concrete flying everywhere. David and Richard ducked as small pieces of concrete hit them, but Loors stood there admiring his work. "You're a crazy bastard, you know that Loors?" said Richard, getting out of his cover. "Yes....and?" replied George. "Alright, enough chatter," said David, "we have a job to do." David then jumped over the Yugo, and began jogging down the road again. George and Richard quickly followed behind him. Eventually they arrived at the HVT's location, a small two story warehouse on the corner of a street. David assessed the backround, and he could see a group of rebels guarding the enterance, with two off the ten loading in crates of weapons. David thought quickly, and decided it was the right time to use the A.T.L. again. Pressing a button on the side of his helmet, the A.T.L. came out of it's hiding place. He quickly closed one of his eyes, and aimed the A.T.L. "This is Captain David Adams, I need rain on this position over." David got his reply, "this is Corporal Robert Torres. We are in the vicinity of your area, and we'll bring on the pain." David heard the approaching sounds of a Black Hawk's rotors, and then saw the rebels get torn to shreds as the heli's minigun rained upon them. "Much thanks," said David, before running toward the warehouse. David and :Loors took opposite edges of one of the doors into the warehouse, and Richard got in front of the door. They were about to do the least advanced door opening technique in the wor;;d/ With one mighty thrust, Richard managed to kick the door down, and David and Loors rushed into the dsorway. David quickly popped off a few rounds at two gaurds, and they fell down to the ground. He turned, and saw the hvt hiding under his desk, with his computer screen still active. David walked over to the screen while Richard pulled the hacker out from underneath the desk. "Please don't kill me," begged the hacker ", I love U.S.A.!" David sat down at the desk, and looked at the screen. The Polish terrorists must had managed to get Dudec to hack onto the Wall Street's stock markert so that they could steal some good old fashioned e-money, because he was staring at the NASDAQ go by. "Richard, Loors," said David, getting out of the seat ", grab the HVT, we're getting out of here." Richard quickly threw Dudec on his back, and began running out the door.; while David shot the computer. He didn't want anyone finding this information at all.Then he joined Loors and Richard by also running out of the door. "Corporal Torres," said David, holding in his radio ", I need some extraction." Torres' voice crackled on the radio, "roger that, I'll be there in a jiffy." David took cover behind one of the concrete pillars, and watched the street. All that was left on those poor streets were burning cars, rubble and trash. "I hope we arn't coming back here after this, sir," said Loors, checking the rooftops, "this place is hell." Richard objected to that statement, "nah, one day in Afghanistan is enough hell. This is a paradise compared to that hole in the wall." David silenced the two soldiers as he began to hear the cutting of heli blades. Seconds later, the Blackhawk loomed over the small intersection again, hoverring beautifully as dirt kicked everywhere. "Looks like I'm going to skip this spot, captain," said Torres, waving from the heli, "but there is a park down the road a couple of blocks away from your current position that I can have this baby land. Meet me there." Category:FanFiction